


【犬桔】溪中世

by 吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E
Summary: 是约稿，感谢金主同意放出！有私设，有车请注意。五十年前的犬桔在一起云游诸国除妖过程中的故事。犬夜叉和桔梗为村庄除妖后在山中遇到一位隐居的老巫女，以及溪水中一个“成为普通人”的幻境。
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	【犬桔】溪中世

“——犬夜叉？”  
如箭的轨迹一样笔直，清晰。不管在哪里，桔梗的声音都始终如一地不容错认。就像被她的箭锁定之人，无论逃往何方，都会最终被射中。  
高高跃起挥爪向敌，躺在树上垂下大尾巴入睡，或是在山洞中包裹未愈的伤口……总归一切全无差别，只要被她呼唤名字，犬夜叉总会不自觉地停下动作，白发间的毛绒尖耳不可察地一颤，金瞳转动，或远或近寻找起巫女的身影来。  
正如一支箭忽然钉到眼前，连尾上白羽都不曾颤动一分，看到的人也一定会诧异转身追溯箭的来处。  
正如月亮越过山巅，所有动物都不由自主仰头望向它。  
“我们该走了。”桔梗站在远处，只说完这一句话就转了身。山间春绿如流水浸上纤细秀挺的背影，渐渐只余浓黑束好的发尾，白衣腰侧半张长弓，以及未开尽杜鹃花般庄重且美丽的红袴。  
于是犬夜叉抛却脚边一地折断的钢叉与锄头，以及抱头跪在地上瑟瑟发抖的一众村民，几个纵跃跳回她身边。  
身后响起几次枝叶的簇簇声。桔梗没有停下等人，平静走在下山路上。直到犬耳竖起，长发蓬松的高大影子再度笼住自己，才看向他：“恶作剧也不要过了分寸。”  
“哈！？”像预想中那样，犬夜叉辉亮的金眸瞪圆，“不是这些人先拦在路上求你除妖，事后又反悔不想给酬劳，诬陷你与妖怪勾结吗？”  
“……是我们。”桔梗露出笑意望着他纠正，复又目视前方，“酬劳、感谢这些我并不在乎。这本是巫女应尽之务。”  
于是犬夜叉抱着手臂扭过头去，生闷气以示不满。但并没有反驳她。而高洁的巫女则在他的阴影中微笑，伸手拨去一根差点勾到火鼠裘的刺枝。  
就算主人不与她说话对视，但那蓬松、美丽如野兽长毛般的白发避过林间处处狡猾的小枝，却软软拂在她的手背上。桔梗轻轻捻了一下。  
犬夜叉绷直耳朵全身僵硬了一瞬。  
春日的阳光如粉尘自山林茂密枝叶筛下，抖落到他们肩上，足下，变成跃动的金色光点。安静前行了片刻，犬夜叉说：“喂，桔梗，我们回去还要给那个老太婆帮忙吗？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”桔梗问，“你不是很喜欢船葛婆婆的荻饼吗？”  
他记忆里桔梗的目光，是那样清晰、笔直，因坚定的意志而闪动玉钢般锐利的光。不知从何时起，这投来的目光偶尔会变得柔软，让人想去触碰。  
每当这时，犬夜叉都不由自主地想要避开，而半妖的倔强本性却让他一次次较劲似的看回去。  
“味道还行。”犬夜叉闷闷地说，“但是又要被她指使来指使去了。”  
所说的船葛婆婆曾经也是一位巫女，因意外失去灵力作为普通人隐居山中。她的住处在翻过山棱另一面的缓坡上，能听到瀑布与河流的水声。屋前开着酸浆草的白花，茅草屋的屋顶被风雨吹坏，湿透的稻草捆好晾在檐下。当他们回来时，她正生火烤着原木上采来的蘑菇。  
“年轻人真是好。没有帮忙，光靠老太婆我可做不了这么多工作。你们啊，今天就忘掉巫女和妖怪，都把自己当做普通的人来度过吧。”  
桔梗去河边打水，犬夜叉则叼着沾满黄豆粉的荻饼跳上跳下往屋顶铺稻草。腿脚利落得能追上山中野雉鸡的老婆婆坐在木墩上，悠哉地倒出清水咂了一口：“我说啊，难道今天在那个村庄里发生了什么吗？”  
阳光晒出稻草的香味，风里捎着流水声，犬夜叉索性枕着交叠的手臂，躺在屋顶铺好的干燥、丰厚的稻草上。  
然而他完全没想到，船葛在听完村庄中的事后会是这样的反应。  
“桔梗她啊，正走在一条危险的道路上。”  
犬夜叉不满地跳下屋顶。  
“这难道是桔梗的错吗？只要她还守着四魂之玉，身边永远会出现来抢夺的敌人。”  
“不，不是外界的敌人，而是生发于心的危险。犬夜叉啊，你真的觉得桔梗不在意被她帮助之人的感激与酬劳，是应行的正道吗？”  
——桔梗没有错。年轻的半妖将要冲口而出时，面孔如槐树皮般刻下深深纹路的老巫女摇了摇头：“应取之物而不取，这并非正道。桔梗性情高洁，她施恩于人只出于自己的意愿，对方感激与否从不在考虑内。长此以往，她会认为所作所为仅仅是在践行自己的原则，并不是对他人有多大帮助的善行——你还没发现问题所在吗，犬夜叉，在这个乱世，善行正是最弥足可贵之物，不容任何轻贱，哪怕自己的善行也是一样。”  
“她守护四魂之玉，将之视为自己的职责，以非人的要求来约束自己，内心却向往平凡女人普通却幸福的生活。人以心指引行动，她却用行为来强行压抑心灵，本末倒置了啊。”  
船葛重重咳嗽两声，仓促地举起壶喝了一大口。离得近了，可以轻易闻出壶中的“水”其实是清如明镜的酒。但听得迷迷糊糊，一知半解却仿佛从中揪住了什么的犬夜叉顾不上在意这些。  
“违背了本心，她只会更加严厉自律，如砥砺美玉般将自身磨炼得更加坚定高洁。然而在有些无耻之人眼中，这份沉默的高洁即是对他们污秽最大声的斥责，会招来无端的觊觎与祸患……桔梗她，看似坚不可摧，实则很脆弱，又深陷危险之中啊。”  
  
桔梗伫立在水岸边。  
汲水的木桶被她向后一抛，颠两下稳住，端正地立在浅水的莎草中。  
她居高临下俯视足前的川流，说是小河更窄，又没有山溪的湍急。水静而深，当她抽出弓箭，倒转箭羽在无波的水面上划过时，镜面般映照着深深青草的流水荡起重重涟漪。  
清澈的颜色如浮于表面的油彩被拨开，水底淤泥混浊不堪。  
……简单的幻术。  
犬夜叉似乎在大声和船葛说什么，风送来吵嚷声，侧耳听不清内容，但想到临去时叼着荻饼的犬夜叉睁圆的金色眼睛和他争执时会不爽地竖立的耳朵，让她忍不住微笑起来。  
水从足前升至衣角，落入清水的红迅速浸上深浓沉黯的一重颜色，如同未干涸的鲜血。  
“——你这手上沾满妖怪鲜血的女人啊，也敢期求常世的幸福吗？”  
在箭矢架上弓的一瞬间，没膝的水骤然张开巨口般的涡卷。  
  
风如桔梗的利箭刺过身畔。  
纵跃在林间的火红身影让眼睛难以捕捉，折断的枝叶簇簇掉下，泥土上出现深深的踏痕。犬夜叉疾奔在山中，然而无论身前身后都只有障目的树林。  
可是桔梗到哪里去了？  
听那个老太婆啰嗦了一堆话，明明都只是些胡乱臆测和神神叨叨的预言，他却听得心烦意乱，窒闷不安，暴躁得想亮出利爪和尾巴打一架，马上抛下好像还想唠叨什么的老太婆跑了出来。  
——想要立即见到桔梗。  
“喂！桔梗！你到哪里去了？说话啊！”  
阻碍视线的大树在暴力中轰然倒下，其后出现的是有着白色尾巴、长发、尖耳，锐利的爪子与犬牙，金色瞳孔的美丽野兽。在他面前，持弓的巫女正缓步涉入水中。于是他也毫不犹豫地追随她一头撞入清澈无伦又浑浊翻滚的溪水。  
覆盖皮肤的冰冷迅速退去，睁开眼看到的是黄昏中自西向东燃烧的宁静天空。犬夜叉蹦起来，衣上簇簇抖落的不是水滴而是草籽和细叶。警惕地环望四顾，被镀上一层金黄的草地平整地展开，尽头像他和桔梗刚经过除妖的地方、像他们云游途中许许多多的小村子那样，竹与木搭建的房屋随意散落，稻草顶闪闪发光。扛着锄头，驱赶着牛羊的人三三两两，从山坡和农田归来。  
紧张戒备得耳朵和尾巴都绷紧，连脸上都差点要浮现妖纹的他仿佛小题大做一般。  
“什么啊……”  
犬夜叉困惑地打量四周。从他清醒到站起，短暂的时间内身上闪过水波般的光，继而显目而异质的金与白变作黑，犬耳和尾消失不见。虚握的利爪也变回人类的五指。  
就像朔月之夜那样，力量全无，化作人类的姿态。  
半妖的直觉敏锐一如既往，犬夜叉虽然不适应地“咦”了一下，但很快就毫不迟疑地踏步向眼前的小村落走去。好在桔梗的位置并不难寻找，她正与几名少女坐在村尾的井栏旁。  
有人在唱歌，有人在浣发，扬手间溅起晶莹的水花。  
“你的头发真美啊……”  
坐到桔梗身旁为她束发的少女叹息般说。  
桔梗坐在她们当中，沉默地望向井中自己的倒影。即使是一模一样的村女装束，没有弓与矢、白衣与红袴，她依然像个格格不入的外来者。  
“喂！桔梗！”  
在红衣黑发的人类少年灵敏地跃过屋舍向此处跑来时，那些少女又像水面上与萍叶相逢的浮沫般言笑着四下散开了。只留下孤独的桔梗，湿润而愈发漆黑的长发自两肩落下。  
“你怎么会在这种地方？”  
“等急了吗？”高颀沉静的巫女自井中移开目光，从容站起身走向他，“偶尔也会有我看不穿的陷阱啊。”  
她将手上的东西收回袖中。两人一起走遍不大的村落。这里的一草一木，与生活其中的村民都十分真实，阻碍他们离去的结界却脆弱得不可思议。只是无论巫女还是半妖，此刻都没有半点灵力或妖力，全然变成这村落中的平凡人。  
然而这在他们的旅程中，这也不过是称不上稀奇的小境遇而已。  
“啧，戏耍我们的花招？那个酒桶啰嗦老太婆到底在想什么啊？”  
在一层水波般的光华过后，犬夜叉的黑发复又回到白色，绒耳竖立起来，尾巴倒是没一起出现。辉亮的金眸看向身侧平静的女人。  
和那老太婆相比，桔梗居然还没察觉到才令人惊讶吧？  
使力量消失的咒，其根源是船葛那句：“——你们啊，今天就忘掉巫女和妖怪，都把自己当做普通的人来度过吧。”  
只要挣脱这比一根苇草更脆弱的咒言，回归本非“普通”的身份，一切就迎刃而解。妖力自然而然回到他身上，让他轻松又畅快，充盈饱满得仿佛刚才都是错觉。  
“所以说也会有我看不穿的陷阱。那大概已经不是船葛，而是她死后意志所化的山魅吧。我们从踏入山中起就进入她的结界了。”  
“哈？”犬夜叉不可思议地睁大金眸，“那你为什么不说啊？”  
桔梗只是轻轻一笑：“你不是很喜欢她做的荻饼吗？”  
依然作村女装束的她停下脚步，回望那些低矮的屋舍，夕阳下升起的炊烟，以及经行其中的人们——两个人的离开并没有惊扰他们平和安然的生活。  
“犬夜叉一直想成为真正的妖怪吧？同样踏在中间，我啊，似乎更想做普通人呢。但有一点我早就该认清……”  
鲜明而高洁的红与白，破魔之箭被挽在弓上，缓缓拉开一臂长。  
“从杀死第一只妖怪那天起就决定了。杀戮过，或者没有，是截然相反的两条路。手上沾过鲜血，剥夺了生命的人，只能行走在修罗之路上，永远无法回到‘普通’中去。”  
箭自她手中直直飞向那口深井，井的正上方似乎有无形之物被击作粉碎。继而是水浸至腰际的冰冷。他们站在齐腰深的溪流中，岸旁青草深深，汲水的木桶还安静立在原处。犬夜叉敏捷地抓住她：“等等，桔梗！”  
湿透的袖子里有什么掉了出来，犬夜叉抢在桔梗之前接住。贝壳揭开，露出光泽微微的红。  
“果然你拿着的是这个啊……”  
遥远处水源的尽头，是半山腰垂下的瀑布，隐隐如雷声，激越飞溅着光明的水束。而到了茂林的深绿之下，这水流又变得幽暗而平缓。  
“喂，桔梗，不要动。”  
水彻底浸湿了彼此的身体。白色襦袢透明般紧贴肌肤。让他想起曾经在高处下望时，沐浴中的桔梗。  
人类的女子会怎么使用这个他也看过很多次了，并没有什么难的。收起爪子，手指生疏地沾上那红色。从抿紧而微微有些内收的唇角，小心翼翼地抹开。  
丰润、柔软，她微不可查地颤抖，但是没有避开。  
苍白而高洁的面庞上，殷红唇色鲜莹而美丽。  
是的，即使手上曾沾过鲜血，这红色依然可以很适合她。这就是他想说又太急躁以至于难以表达的。桔梗她已经明白了吗？金眸紧紧盯着她怔怔出神的眼睛，继而忍不住移到唇上。  
指上还停留着的触感。占据了眼瞳的鲜艳。饱满的唇牢牢吸引住目光。如果将那美丽的红色任性妄为地擦开，蹭得乱七八糟，又会是什么样子？  
这个念头浮现时，身体已经先一步行动了。  
白发的半妖少年俯下身缓缓凑近，温软亲密的触感同时传向两人。眼睛本能地在此时闭上。犬夜叉太紧张了，爪子像怕她逃跑一样紧扣，甚至划破了肩胛处单薄的白衣。桔梗的手安抚般绕至身后，伸入他柔软的长发间抚摸。  
她是不会逃避的。因为早在收下他递来的口红时，她就已做好死于非命的准备。  
水打湿了衣服，也消弭了身体的间隔。更深的气息交融是湿润的，颤栗从舌尖推到另一个舌尖，滑入喉腔，流遍每一寸肌肤与骨骼。银白的流水在紧贴的腰际和相拥的臂弯间打着旋四散，湿透的衣物下，无论谁的肌理都无比温润诱人。水是冷的，却远远降不下那升自深处的炽热。  
白色的大尾巴显露出来，极度愉悦地左右轻甩，来回拍击水面。晶莹的水珠从纤密柔厚的长毛上滚落。白绒绒的犬耳也舒服得摇晃，当结束时，他甚至稍稍低下头轻蹭着把耳朵向她手里送。  
“犬夜叉啊……”  
桔梗自胸中涌出无可奈何又温柔至极的叹息。和普通女子的柔细不同，握弓积茧的手圈住那对犬耳，蓬松的白毛紧贴指腹，随揉捏将轻盈的暖意扩散至掌心。犬夜叉发出满足的哼声，尾巴摇晃得更厉害了。半妖少年正像大只的白犬般伏在她颈间胡乱蹭着，落下的噬咬没轻没重，又亲密黏人。  
继而再向下。颤栗的波动骤然如沸水翻腾。  
桔梗眼睫下垂，只以视野的漆黑隔绝现状。她唇上的红已确实蹭开，苍白面容也浮现通透的艳色。  
——那不知是否为旧识的老巫女这样做，究竟是想让二人发现什么，认清什么？  
隔着湿透冰凉的白衣，胸前柔美的弧度上那翘起处被炽热而直接地含住。垂下的白尾巴绕前去蹭她的小腿，又软又痒，自波心深处在溪水面上搅乱一圈圈涟漪。  
“桔梗……”  
低沉、急迫而热烈的声音。抬起来直视她的金眸中是比以往任何时刻都更强的情感与意志。自相识以来第一次，目光闪躲的是桔梗。  
如箭的轨迹一样笔直，清晰。  
被野兽的目光锁定之人，无论逃往何方，都会最终被追上。  
胸前一侧冰凉而一边温热，被吮过的地方烧起来一样，发烫酥软得要化掉。  
“为了守护四魂之玉和村子，你无法做普通的女人，但是、但是……”  
白色犬耳烦躁地耸动着。  
“但是有犬夜叉和我一样。”高洁、美丽、凛然的巫女自云端落下，温柔接道。声音中的热情与柔软，几乎可能令其他人怀疑是否出于桔梗之口。  
水中“哗啦”一声掀起浅浪，衣物湿透后身形格外单薄的巫女被死死拥住。这一次那具紧贴的，少年的身体所有的热意、力量毫无保留地传递向她，让她难以自抑地轻轻颤栗起来。  
“我和你一起。”犬夜叉喘息着低声说，“我想留在桔梗身边。我不要离开你。”  
苍绿深林中没有半丝风声，他们动作惊起的溪水溅到软泥的青草上，水晶似的露滴自叶尖“砰”地滚落。  
桔梗沉默着推开他的肩。虽然半妖抱得那么紧，像是要将她紧紧抓住，困在怀里，连大尾巴都圈上她水中的小腿。但只要她轻轻一碰，无需半点力气，他就顺从而驯服地松开双臂。在桔梗没说话的时候，像浸水而丧气的大犬一般甩甩头，细小的水珠从野兽长毛般的白发间飞散。  
尽管那双紧盯她的金眸晶亮得像在燃烧，满是难以压抑的专注渴求。  
她露出笑容，拉低半妖的肩膀，扬起头主动吻上去，马上得到无比热烈的回应。饱含爱意的缠绵亲吻，这是放下弓与爪的追逐。无论凡人、妖怪还是巫女，在此刻并无任何差别。  
细腻而湿润的声音无间断地轻响，湿透吸水的衣料从滚烫光滑的肌肤上沉重地滑脱。  
这次溪水被搅得更乱，不宽的清澈水面和缓地荡过一浪重过一浪的波纹。尽管已经是听话驯服的家犬，完全受野性本能驱使的犬夜叉却要比镇定的桔梗更加主动热情。雪白尾巴重重扬起一潮水花，仿佛比收起指甲，手掌微微颤抖的主人还要激动。  
巫女红袴下纤长的双腿被分开时，桔梗甚至罕见地茫然失措片刻，自心底涌上一股羞赧。这是自她持弓担负守护与杀戮的责任后，已许久不见的情绪，是“普通人”的情绪。  
已经不需要口红。她的面颊与双唇已足够艳丽动人。  
溪水更响了。桔梗发出一声低低的轻吟，雪白闪亮的水花被撞起冲向岸边，窄溪两畔的青草随之摇动。她腿间更窄小湿濡的所在也被猛然顶撞，生涩地含着入侵的硬热。  
疼痛。为刀刃、或妖怪的獠牙所伤的疼痛尖锐又寒冷，使得她更加清醒冷静，而此刻的疼痛却炽热、酥麻，酒意般令身体钝化发软，神志昏沉，升不出抵抗之心。  
像安抚冒失凶猛的犬一样，她将手插进他柔软的白发间，抚摸他毛绒绒的耳朵。  
犬夜叉侧过头，握住她的手腕，低首吮吸那握弓而结茧的手指。他的口腔那样热，粗糙的舌面舔舐出细小的水音，桔梗屈指去摸犬妖那尖锐的獠牙。巫女最重要的，拉弓的手仿佛快要融化掉，或者被他从指尖吞吃下去。  
尽管有一半人类的血脉，这仍是一只凶悍的野兽和妖怪。  
她的心激烈跳动起来。去吻那细软白毛覆盖的另一边，犬耳粉红薄细的内侧。就在同时，下面又被重重地顶了一下。  
深抵小腹的满胀感。被撑开的内壁在黏腻水液润滑中紧紧缩着，疼痛减轻了，尽管如此，他还是在不管不顾向更柔软隐秘的深处撞去。桔梗紧紧抱住他的肩，努力分开腿，膝盖紧挨他挺动的腰，屏着呼吸去承受和接纳他。  
水浪拍击声时而清越，时而沉闷地响起。那条犬妖又长又蓬的白色大尾巴在舒爽中不受控制地甩得更快，溅起一次高过一次的水花。  
巫女与半妖相连的下身先是不留缝隙地吞含，继而强力地抽出再度顶入。假若并非强大的巫女，凡人的女子真能承受首次便如此激烈的欲望吗？  
松脱的白色上衣自桔梗一侧肩头滑下，因为湿透还黏在她因情热透出浅粉的珠色肌肤上。外露的胸前起伏溅上冰凉水珠，又马上被热情地含住敏感嫩红的顶端。  
从齿间泄出柔软的呻吟，桔梗扬起颈，覆着黑发的背紧紧绷住，下面也吮吸般缩了缩。  
犬夜叉像她握着弓那样握住她的腰，于是她也像弓弦那般细韧，任由开合、伸与折。脆弱的甬道努力适应他的顶撞抽插，半妖少年的喘息更加低沉激烈。在溪水的哗啦声中传入耳畔，既是男子的情动，又像是犬在激动中从喉间发出，夹杂气声的低沉嘶鸣。  
火鼠裘被甩到青草中。赤裸火热的漂亮肌理紧贴着她。腿间的疼痛不知何时消失，奇怪的颤栗自下腹扩散。她贴着犬夜叉身上在水中颠簸，身体仿佛越来越使不上力气。  
狭小的入口在反复抽插中磨得生痛，被贯穿时，桔梗凛然的声音会变成动人的呻吟。不知道被碰到哪里，蓄积在下腹与腿间的酥麻突然一齐爆发，席卷整具纤长美好的身体。犬夜叉突然被抱得更紧，非但没停下冲撞，反而更起劲地顶弄着她。喉间哼出低闷的声响，撒娇般用毛茸茸的耳朵与长发去磨蹭她，低声呼唤“桔梗、桔梗”。  
就连飞溅的冰凉水珠落到灼热肌肤上，滚下的痕迹都划过一道深深的颤栗快意。  
黑发的巫女抱紧他，头埋在犬夜叉肩上不动，只是既重又缓地深深喘息着。  
然而毫无察觉的兴奋半妖还在不知疲倦地进出，只是被抽颤的内壁刺激得脊柱发麻，白发与长尾甩动起伏，耳朵一抖一抖，像大搞破坏发起疯来的犬一样横冲直撞停不下来。  
桔梗纵容着他的一切。苍青树荫投下的水中倒影漂荡着缓缓聚合，又被一遍遍打得粉碎。高高激扬的清澈溪水将浅岸的岩石与青草淋湿，连泥土都更加黑润。桔梗落下的木桶中盛了浅浅一底清水。  
直到水浪似乎都闹腾累了疲倦不堪，白绒绒的一大只半妖将他的巫女抱紧，活跃的尾巴也忙不迭围住。  
在那清澈无伦的山溪中，自水下浮起一缕黏腻的白色与血色。  
犬夜叉这才知道有点闹过头，心虚地托住一动不动的桔梗的肩。黑发湿透的巫女呼吸低缓，细密长睫扫落，将眼眸阖上。  
那黑浓的睫毛上，挂着晶莹的大颗水珠。  
桔梗缓缓睁开眼，神态已经平静下来。眼角泛红，面容清丽凛然，而湿润的黑眸浅浅浮动水光。  
犬夜叉听见自己的心脏在砰砰跳动。无论心，还是身，那欲望又跃跃欲试，再度余烬般猛烈地燃烧起来。  
胡乱然而热情的吻落下，在意识恍惚里，桔梗似乎以余光看到遍及浅滩、林下、小径，青草中开放出花朵。白木莲的枝被花压得低垂，椿与杜鹃红艳耀眼，山吹开成一丛丛郁紫，百合亭亭，野菊秀挺。它们来得如此自然，仿佛笼着隐秘而洁净的神性。  
仿佛有谁在冥冥中为巫女与半妖受诅咒的、命运的相遇祈祷。  
桔梗闭上眼，全神贯注地投入到与犬夜叉的亲吻中。  
夕阳那更深浓近血的金辉不知何时洒在青草上。在溪水还在因为太久的动荡难以平静时，犬夜叉满足地抱紧桔梗胡乱蹭了一通。而她疲倦地枕在半妖少年足够结实的肩上，已经睡着了。  
犬夜叉抱着她，再次像白犬一样甩了甩水珠，拾起火鼠裘覆在她身上，拿起桔梗的弓箭，收回尾巴走向岸上。  
——那老太婆是在胡说八道。犬夜叉想，他现在可以理直气壮地大声回呛了。  
是，桔梗不图回报。但难道被她帮助过的人就都是些不知恩图报的混蛋吗？山下那个村子是这样，难道枫之村的人也是？云游中遇到的很多受帮助的村人也会发自内心感激他们。  
……还有，被她所帮助的人里，还有个最重要的他啊！  
因为她高洁而强大，桔梗将乱世中黄金般弥足可贵的善行如石子般随意施予他人，并不以为有何重要。固然是看轻了其价值，然而善行本身不仅凭此昭彰——这些因她而改变之人，同样是其不言而喻的光辉。  
她为践行责任而偏离本心所向的“普通女人”。却也正是因此，与介于人类和妖怪之间的他相遇，相知。矛盾的，被两边撕扯分裂的他们合于一处，就变得完满，再无缺憾。  
至于她的高洁会招致的污秽……这还不简单！  
他会变得越来越厉害，比桔梗还强，比任何人都强，到时候他一直保护她就没事了！  
犬夜叉抱着她涉过溪水，涉过青草，涉过那些芬芳鲜艳的花朵。  
“我要留在桔梗身边。”深郁的山林中，响起少年低沉的声音，“我决不会离开你的。”  



End file.
